UFO!?
Availability After clearing the six bases. You also have to complete the quest The Slave Traders first and hire Jager at the guild. You will need the Tablet from the quest The Tablet of Marshall. Quest Details Go to the pub in Nagapur and talk to Jager standing against the wall by the stairs. He wants to retrieve his summon back but because of the increase of monsters in the area he feels it's too dangerous to go at it alone. Answer positively twice and you will accept the quest. You will then be in the Aqueducts. A new area - Disposal Tank No. 8 - is available. You'll reach it through the exit at point D-2. Head there and leave to Wyrmskeep. You will immediately battle the Lob Omen. Then battle all of the enemies you see because the Lob Omen hides within their groups (usually groups of Deathclaws). After you killed the Lob Omen 3 more times, you will receive him as a summon (Jager) and the quest will be over. Tips Save then use Timeshift to single out the suspected Deathclaw based on the locations below if you don't want to link them. Reload and try another Deathclaw if Lob Omen doesn't appear in the encounter. The Deathclaw tends to act a little bit strange, although it requires some observation to notice. Lob Omen's locations: # The moment you enter Wyrmskeep. # Location A-9/10 on the map. # Location G-8/9 on the map. # Location D-2/3 on the map. Reward * 10,000g * Divine Metal x 3 * Lob Omen (Jager can summon the Lob Omen) * access to the Disposal Tank No. 8 in The Aqueducts * access to Wyrmskeep Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some unidentified flying object's been spotted swooping around Wyrmskeep. It's totally been freaking everyone out... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Augh! Does that mean that last time I went to Nagapur to pick up a few things, that-thing could've been slavering over me!?" : Pleasant Young Man: "You do always say you want to pick up more attention..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some unidentified flying object's been spotted swooping around Wyrmskeep. It's totally been freaking everyone out... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I'll go over and take care of it! ...Tomorrow, or maybe the day after... Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Some unidentified flying object's been spotted swooping around Wyrmskeep. Apparently people are really frightened. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Unidentified flying object!? No, no, far too dangerous! I forbid you from even going close to Nagapur!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Some unidentified flying object's been spotted swooping around Wyrmskeep. It's totally been freaking everyone out... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "It's...not going to come around here, is it?" : Gossipy Girl: If it does, let's catch it! Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "A monster was spotted flying around Wyrmskeep. It's got the town spooked! Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "I wish a lot of things would go away, but there are just some things you have to live with." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "A monster was spotted flying around Wyrmskeep, sir! The people are apparently all shaken up. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Move out of the way! I can take that sucker down!"' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"I'll hold down the fort, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: A monster was spotted flying around Wyrmskeep. The residents are worried about what might happen next. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Haven't you heard? There's also been sightings of an orange-colored light there as well." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "There's a monster flying around Wyrmskeep. It's really creepy. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Men see adventure in the grotesque and unknown." : Trendy Girl: "I don't get it." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some unidentified flying object's been spotted flying around Wyrmskeep. It's got all the people there spooked. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Wyrmskeep...I've never seen it and thus have nothing to say about it. Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." Finding Jager in Nagapur's pub, you talk to him regarding his problem: : Jager: "Hey. Guess you heard the rumors about that "flying monster," huh? Yeah... Probably ain't a surprise to you, but that "monster" is the Lob Omen. With all the shit going down here in Nagapur, it's been hiding out up at Wyrmskeep. I wanna go up there and get it back, but now that Hermeien's gone, a bunch of monster've moved in. It's dangerous, even for me. Hey, other than that whole sister-kidnapping-and-trying-to-kill-each-other business, we're cool, right? Think you could help me get the Lob Omen back? I heard finding strong Remnants is what y'all are all about lately. So, you down?" :: Rush: "Sure, uh, dawg.." :: Jager: "Yeahhh, that's what I like to hear. We oughta be able to sneak into the castle through the Aqueducts. C'mon, let's roll." : or: :: Rush: "I'm so not "down" I'm up." :: Jager: "Hmph, pussy. You don't see me holding a grudge..." Upon second approach: : Jager: "Whaddaya want? You gonna help me get the Lob Omen yet?" :: Rush: "I'm, uh, down with that." :: Jager: "Yeahhh, that's what I like to hear. We oughta be able to sneak into the castle through the Aqueducts. C'mon, let's roll." : or: :: Rush: "Oh, has hell frozen over?" :: Jager: "Hmph, pussy. You don't see me holding a grudge..." And into the Aqueducts. Upon reaching one of the doors: : Jager: "See? That's where we can get into Wyrmskeep. Can't feel the Lob Omen from here, but it could be hidin' somewhere..." After beating up the Lob Omen a few times: : Jager: "Geez, it's about time... Sorry for roughin' you up. But it's good to have you back, partner." And back into the pub we go : Jager: "Hey, 'sup. You really helped me out back with the Lob Omen. Here. It ain't much, but shut up and take it anyway. The hell're you lookin' at me like that for? What, you think I don't know common courtesy? Damn, you're such a little— Eh, whatever. Holla at me later." Quest Log # Jager wants me to help him find the Lob Omen. It's been spotted near Wyrmskeep, so I should head over to the Aqueducts and make my way inside. # I found the Lob Omen in Wyrmskeep and boy, it looked pissed! I almost had it but it just barely got away. Dammit! I guess I'll have to keep looking. # I got the Lob Omen back. As if there was any doubt that I could! Jager's happy. All's good. Category:Quests